


Cramps

by mayoyora



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: M/M, a pre-slash more or less, before all the grimoire stuff, but actually i'm not even sure if it is or not, hah, hope you like it????, it would be a hurt/comfort fic, it's basically a gift to my aster, ma chi la deve leggere in ITALIANO, nah not really sigh, or yuno x aster, sorta of angst, yeah i swear i'm done with all this hashtag thing, yunaster, ç__ç
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoyora/pseuds/mayoyora
Summary: {yunaster; hurt/comfort; pre 1x00}«Stai ancora lì ad insistere?».Aster si voltò imbronciato verso la persona che aveva interrotto il suo esercizio, nascosta dalle ombre delle fronde dell’albero a cui si era appoggiata. Le rivolse una smorfia antipatica che gli imbruttì il viso e tornò ad allenarsi, giusto per rendere l‘idea che quel commento, per lui, non fosse altro che un’inoffensiva seccatura.«Sai anche tu che non serve a niente» insisté l’ospite, il cui tono tradì l’impronta di un sorriso quando il ragazzo sembrò sussultare a quelle parole. «Non servirà mai a niente».





	Cramps

**Author's Note:**

> ho da ridire su tutto, a cominciare dal titolo. ma si vedrà che i crampi, alla fine della fiera, sono abbastanza ??? protagonisti ??? diciamo così. e poi non sapevo seriamente che metterci, shame on me! l'ho riletta così tante volte che neanche so perché la sto pubblicando davvero (in realtà lo so, è una specie di regalino-dedica, solo che mi è uscito /così/ MEH. e vabbè, dopo quasi un anno di fermo biolog- d'ispirazione, facciamo finta che ci stia). e poi mmm OOC? non OOC? ho il terrore di sì??? ma è la prima volta. migliorerò! ...credo. spero. +è breve, parecchio, e totalmente diversa da come la immaginavo. a parte questo, sono troppo affezionata a queste due patate lesse (Yuno -con la Y, grazie- e Aster) per farli soffrire troppo. o come si deve. e la fine è mooolto leggera proprio per questo. tipo soft. sorta. e avrei voluto farli dormire insieme. nel senso fisicamente, nello stesso letto (Aster said) ma ho preferito immaginarmeli in una grande stanza con vari letti assegnati ai ragazzini lì presenti. anche perché credo che funzioni così...  
> gli hashtag, o quello che sono, mi sono leggermente sfuggiti di mano e l'html è ancora da chiarire ;___;  
> (please?) enjoy it!  
> [ e comunque, sì: la paura più grande di Aster /è/ l'indifferenza di Yuno. <3 ]

_to my aster._

 

 

 

 

Succedeva sempre più spesso, ultimamente; il morbido tepore delle coperte, durante la notte, aveva iniziato a cedere il suo posto ad una sensazione torrida che lasciava Aster senza fiato, al suo brusco risveglio, ansimante e madido di quella sconfortante oppressione che lo coglieva nel sonno. 

All’inizio fu come destarsi dalla sporadica sorpresa di un incubo. Aster si allenava, a volte da solo e altre, più rare, insieme a Yuno — che coincidevano con un risveglio quasi più dolce, confortante, come bastasse quella presenza per avere meno timore di ciò che gli si era accovacciato dentro con vile accortezza.  
La più grande frustrazione che nasceva da quei piccoli tormenti altra non era che la mancata magia e la sgradevole promessa, sottintesa nel sogno come una patina nell’aria, che non avrebbe _mai_ potuto ottenerla — gli occhi, l’indomani, sarebbero stati semplicemente rossi, forse un po’ stanchi.  
Poi, più avanti nelle notti, era arrivata la gente. Quella che Aster era convinto di non stare ad ascoltare, di sentire ma non percepire mai davvero come una minaccia alla propria cocciuta volontà. Nella realtà gli riusciva anche, quel convincersi che nulla di ciò che potessero dirgli avesse poi tutto quel granché d’importanza. Era il suo scudo contro un ostacolo che, pur parandoglisi dinanzi, non era ancora riuscito a sconfiggere del tutto. Nel sogno quella protezione, quella salvaguardia inconsciamente vigile e scrupolosa, si faceva invece cieca e attenta ad ogni parola che scivolava con perfidia dalle labbra ghignanti e derisorie di chi in lui non vedeva altro che un fallimento, dall’inizio alla fine di se stesso. Erano tutti lì, pronti a denigrarlo per ogni minimo sforzo in più richiesto, a sottolineare con velenosa puntigliosità quanto fosse sbagliato il suo modo di agire, di muoversi, _di essere e basta_. Visi a cui Aster avrebbe rivolto una linguaccia per difesa, la mattina seguente, prima di correre via e fingere che quel persistente crampo allo stomaco fosse solo fame per la colazione mancata.

 

_«Stai ancora lì ad insistere?»._

_Aster si voltò imbronciato verso la persona che aveva interrotto il suo esercizio, nascosta dalle ombre delle fronde dell’albero a cui si era appoggiata. Le rivolse una smorfia antipatica che gli imbruttì il viso e tornò ad allenarsi, giusto per rendere l‘idea che quel commento, per lui, non fosse altro che un’inoffensiva seccatura._

_«Sai anche tu che non serve a niente» insisté l’ospite, il cui tono tradì l’impronta di un sorriso quando il ragazzo sembrò sussultare a quelle parole. «Non servirà mai a niente»._

_Aster strinse le labbra tra loro, imponendosi di non soffermarsi a replicare e lasciare che quell’individuo ostacolasse oltre la sua attività. Ignorò il prurito urticante alle mani che desideravano sfogare quella rabbia trattenuta, perché cosa ne avrebbe ricavato? Voleva la magia, che la gente lo accettasse e riconoscesse per quello che era ed era stato in grado di ottenere esclusivamente grazie ai propri sforzi. Una rissa con l’ennesimo idiota provocatorio che mirava ad un bersaglio facile non lo avrebbe portato da nessuna parte, se non a dimostrare quanto debole fosse realmente.  
Inspirò, come ad inghiottire ogni briciola di quella negatività, ed espirò per rigettarla fuori da sé, cancellata. Poi si issò in verticale, mantenendosi in equilibrio con una mano sola, ed iniziò a contare ad ogni flessione._

_«Uno...»._

_«Sei davvero così disperato?»._

_«Due...»._

_«È inutile»._

_«Tre...!» disse più forte._

_Strinse gli occhi per riflesso quando sentì il rumore di passi in avvicinamento; per qualche ragione, più gli erano prossimi più il braccio pareva indolenzito e i  
movimenti decisamente stancanti. E ancora quel crampo, più insistente._

_«Quattro...»._

_Ormai era vicina, poteva sentirla chiaramente anche senza vedere. Un’invadente — e soffocante — presenza che gli si era imposta lì, a gravargli addosso con il giudizio impietoso di chi può fieramente guardare chiunque dall’alto verso il basso.  
Ma non lo avrebbe fermato._

_«Cin-»._

_«Aster»._

_Non fosse stato per quella voce, ora così perfidamente chiara e definita, distinta. La più familiare. La prima a cui il suo cuore avrebbe sempre risposto._

_«Aster»._

_Forse. Forse era l’unica cosa, in effetti, in grado di abbatterlo; lui e il suo impegno._

_«Basta così»._

_Una volta per tutte._

 

«Aster?».

Spalancò gli occhi e scalciò le coperte nel mettersi repentinamente a sedere, fissando con sgomento chi aveva davanti.  
Yuno ricambiava il suo sguardo stralunato con uno giusto un po’ sorpreso, più aperto e quasi incuriosito da quella reazione. Aster, dal canto suo, sentì un brivido lungo tutta la schiena. L’altro quasi non batteva ciglio in quel suo pacato osservarlo, il che, alla luce di quel sogno ancora così fresco, gli fece desiderare di essere in grado di concentrare la propria attenzione su qualunque altra cosa che non fosse lui. Perché stavolta aveva fatto _male_. Lo aveva sentito chiaramente, quel dolore all’altezza del petto, il senso di costrizione — _una gabbia senza via di fuga_ — ad ogni battito del cuore. La mano, tremante, si era stretta proprio su quel punto della maglia da cui dipartiva tutta la sofferenza accumulata nel tempo, nascosta nei giorni e sfogata durante le notti; completamente esposta, messa a nudo sotto lo sguardo di chiunque avrebbe potuto vederlo in quel momento — di _Yuno_ , che aveva seguito quel movimento e su quello stesso punto aveva posato il suo interesse; lui che tra tanti era diventato il testimone di quella che era l’esternazione più controllata del suo panico. Se lo sentiva addosso come fango denso, così pesante e _vivido_ che Aster, guardando il compagno, per un interminabile attimo non era stato in grado di scindere il sogno dalla realtà. 

_Pronto all’ennesima esortazione a fermarsi._

Non era mai successo. Da semplice comparsa, Yuno non era mai stato l’antagonista dei suoi incubi. Lo aveva sfidato, bonariamente ripreso su un errore da niente di una mossa qualunque, _sostenuto quando chiunque altro avrebbe già rinunciato_. Persino in un sogno. Cosa era cambiato, allora? La loro rivalità era giunta ad un tale punto da tormentarlo anche nell’inconscio? No, non era quello. Non era stato il loro eterno confronto a creare la manifestazione della sua paura più grande — che Yuno lo rinnegasse, come rivale e come _persona_ , smettendo di credere in lui anche quando pareva essere l’unico disposto a farlo fino alla fine. Gli aveva sempre dato quell’impressione; di credere in lui molto più di quanto non sarebbe mai riuscito Aster stesso: _questo_ era il nucleo di quel sogno.

«Stai male?».

La voce incolore di Yuno lo fece sussultare, troppo vistosamente perché l’altro non se ne accorgesse, ma non commentò. Aster scosse in fretta la testa in diniego, stropicciando un sorriso scherzoso mentre si scombinava i capelli, a disagio.

«Ho mangiato troppo a cena,» improvvisò, ridacchiando. «e sai che la Sorella dice sempre di non esagerare prima di andare a dormire? Ecco, io ho esagerato!».

«Non hai toccato nulla a cena».

Aster dovette mordersi la lingua per trattenersi dal chiedergli perché mai lo avesse guardato quando erano a tavola piuttosto che pensare al cibo. Il fatto che non fosse riuscito a dissimulare davanti a lui, oltretutto, lo fece quasi sentire in colpa per aver mentito ed essere stato subito colto in flagrante. Yuno, infatti, continuava a scrutarlo con quei suoi occhi apparentemente imperturbabili e il viso inespressivo alla vista di molti; Aster era sempre stato l’unico a cui avesse permesso di _vederlo_ , il solo a ricevere un sorriso sincero da quella bocca così seria e taciturna, raro testimone dei suoi mascherati segni d’affetto.

_Che succederebbe, se tutto cambiasse?_

Rafforzò la presa sulla maglia al solo _pensare_ ad un’eventualità del genere, abbassando il capo. Cosa avrebbe fatto se il ragazzo del suo sogno si fosse riscontrato, un giorno, in quello che gli stava di fronte nella vita vera? Avrebbe continuato a spingersi testardamente tanto oltre, se la ragione che gli dava la forza per farlo avesse smesso di alimentare le sue convinzioni? Se Yuno, improvvisamente, si fosse reso conto che non valeva la pena credere in uno sconfitto in partenza, Aster si sarebbe fermato? 

_Yuno lo avrebbe lasciato indietro senza voltarsi?_

Ebbe la sensazione che gli occhi gli si facessero più pesanti, annebbiati da quel timore che aveva taciuto per un tempo che non avrebbe neanche saputo definire — forse sin da quando i poteri di Yuno avevano iniziato a manifestarsi, _al contrario dei suoi_ , segnando il primo vero passo avanti dell’uno rispetto all’altro. Il terrore di restare l’incapace d’eccezione per cui nessuno avrebbe speso un briciolo d’interesse e incoraggiamento.

_Di trovare Yuno tra le fila di chi lo disprezzava._

«Torna...» cominciò, sottile come il rumore di un fuscello che si spezza, senza sollevare il capo. «Torna a dormire. Ti ho svegliato io, vero? Adesso sto... bene, sono anche stanco! Perciò buonanotte» concluse a voce un po’ più alta, tirandosi le coperte fin sopra le orecchie.

Yuno, tuttavia, era ancora lì vicino — sentiva il peso del suo corpo sul bordo del materasso — ed era certo che stesse fissando il bozzolo in cui si era nascosto. Nonostante ciò, non aveva alcuna intenzione di scoprirsi e cacciarlo di lì con la forza perché sarebbe stato _troppo_ ; troppo difficile toccarlo senza ignorare la possibilità che lo scansasse, _in rifiuto_ , e troppo rischioso perché Yuno non arrivasse ad intercettare i suoi occhi umidi con i propri — che parevano sempre _così_ incapaci di distogliere lo sguardo da lui, come se tutto intorno non ci fosse nient’altro di tanto eccezionale che valesse la pena osservare. Aster voleva continuare a godere di quella sensazione per un’altra notte ancora, cullato dal silenzio che tratteneva, altrimenti, una negazione che non avrebbe potuto impedire a se stesso di sentire, assimilare e _incassare_.  
Passarono alcuni minuti prima che il materasso ondeggiasse in assestamento, segno che il ragazzo si fosse finalmente alzato. Aster si concesse un sospiro esausto, pregando di riuscire a riprendere un sonno nero, senza incubi. Era abbastanza sicuro che restassero poche altre ore prima dell’alba e non aveva intenzione di passare l’ennesima, tormentata notte in bianco. Deciso provò dunque a chiudere gli occhi, percependo lentamente un senso di leggerezza farsi strada nella sua mente, prossimo ad addormentarsi. Fu però prontamente risvegliato da un buffetto sulla spalla, avvertito a malapena attraverso la coperta, che lo fece grugnire per il disappunto, pronto all’ennesimo ragazzino che gli chiedeva di accompagnarlo in bagno — per quanto lo prendessero in giro, era _lui_ che cercavano quando avevano bisogno di sicurezza.

«Insomma,» si scoprì, scontroso. «possibile che non riusciate a tenervela per-».

La fine inacidita gli restò bloccata in gola per la sorpresa, tanto che si ritrovò meccanicamente a deglutire.  
Sul suo letto stava un vassoio con cibo di vario assortimento trafugato dagli avanzi della sera prima, posto in un ordine quasi maniacale — indice che ciò che vi era sopra era stato scelto con cura.  
Dietro al vassoio, Yuno.  
Aster si ritrovò a boccheggiare, del tutto colto in contropiede, fissandolo con tanto d’occhi.

«Ma cosa... che significa?».

Yuno sollevò appena le spalle. «A cena non hai mangiato nulla» ripeté, accennando un sorriso divertito quando l’altro gli rifilò un’occhiataccia dabbasso — _Mi hai svegliato (di nuovo!) per questo?_. Poi si alzò, totalmente incurante delle lamentele circa il riprendersi il vassoio e riportarlo in cucina: «E io non voglio come rivale un piccoletto che sviene dalla fame».

Ogni lamentela di Aster fu zittita di colpo da quell’ultima uscita, bloccandolo lì dov’era, mentre Yuno tornava indietro verso il suo letto. Era come se tutto si fosse cristallizzato in quel brevissimo istante, la paura dimenticata tutto d’un tratto.

_Come se Yuno avesse capito, ancora._

Guardò il vassoio, poi la schiena del ragazzo che andava allontanandosi e di nuovo il vassoio, sentendo improvvisamente tutta la fame emergere alla sola vista di ciò che gli era stato portato; fece un grosso, _tremante_ sorriso prima di fiondarsi sul pasto e assecondare i borbottii del suo stomaco, ormai sciolto da quel nodo soffocante di ansia e angoscia — anche se quella sensazione da crampo di appetito era tornata a farsi sentire quando, di sfuggita, si era accorto che Yuno si era voltato a sbirciarlo; sufficiente perché il cuore gli si riempisse di ciò che la paranoia gli aveva tolto, entusiasta all’idea di allenarsi già dal mattino seguente — _protetto dalla rassicurazione di Yuno_ , che avrebbe fatto di tutto per tenere al suo fianco.  
C’era ancora uno spiraglio aperto su quel che non era in grado di gestire e probabilmente quei sogni non se ne sarebbero mai andati per davvero, ma non aveva importanza. Era notte fonda e lui stava divorando la cena che aveva lasciato e che Yuno, che si era svegliato per lui, gli aveva portato. Tutto il resto lo avrebbe fronteggiato più avanti.  
Rimaneva una cosa, però: inferocito, improvvisamente _consapevole_ , Aster si girò una seconda volta verso l’altro, ormai coricato.

«Dannato Yuno, a chi hai dato del piccoletto?!».

Se non altro, da quella posizione, gli sfuggì il sorrisetto saputo del suo rivale.


End file.
